drakomonfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
This is a Walkthrough for the dragon/monster-taming game "Drakomon". Here are the Places you will visit in the typical order of encountering them. And the Quests that are available at each location. Nobody has listed quests from Oak City to Nova City yet, so it is currently incomplete. A Hero is born in Fleur Village Main Quest: The Hero is sent to the Abandoned Mine at the end of Route 0 to save the Professors Assistant. After finishing this quest it is possible to go to Ivy Town via Route 1 Items in Fleur Village: * Don't forget to take with you the items hidden in the bookshelf in the Professors House. Quests in Fleur Village: * Find the Marriage Ring on your Quest to the Abandoned Mine and give it to a Woman in Fleur Village. Once you finish the Quest she will give you 3 Potions. * The Man in the House to the right and down has a letter for you to deliver to his twin Brother in Ivy Town. Ivy Town - A Boy in Peril When you arrive in Ivy Town the Professor will greet you and grant you a Trainer Badge. Main Quest: The women in the House to the upper right will tell you that her son is missing. The Constable will stop you if you try to go to Oak City he tells you that there is someone missing in the Crestland Forest. Search for her son in the Crestland Forest to complete the Quest. You can talk to her again to receive 2 Energizers and 100$. Quests in Ivy Town: * Complete the Letter Quest of Fleur Village in Ivy Town. The Brother in Ivy Town will give you another Letter to deliver back to Fleur Village, which is a good opportunity to train your Drakomon some more, before going into the Crestland Forest. If you finish it the man in Fleur Village will give you 2 Elixirs. * Someone lost his Wallet in Ivy Town. If you find it on your travels and bring it to one of the people in Ivy Town this quest will be complete. You can choose between giving the wallet & money to the person with this Option you will receive a 200$ reward. If you choose to keep the wallet and money there will be ???$ in the wallet. Oak City Main Quest: A man lost his Gold Nugget in the Old Mine. He will give you a Ship Ticket to find it. You need to go to the Old Mine, go through it and then once you reach the last cave below, go northwest. You will find a chest. Keep going until you find the other cave entrance. The Gold Nugget is in a blue chest guarded by a Los Drakkos member. Once you have the Gold Nugget return to the man and he will give you the Ship Ticket. Quests in Oak City: *A woman's husband is sick and needs a special remedy. You need a Cattleya Flower, that grows only on Telmun Island. To go to Telmun Island you need a Ship Ticket that you can find by returning the man's Gold Nugget. *Someone will ask you to deliver a gift to his nephew in Fleur Village. The Man will reward you after you deliver it and talk to him. Maji Bay Main Quest: Quests in Maji Bay: * Pearl Town Main Quest: Quests in Pearl Town: *A grandma in Pearl Town will mistake you as the new mailman. She will tell you to deliver a letter to her daughter in Maji Bay. Once you do this she will give you a reward and apologize for mistaking you as the mailman. Volga City Main Quest: Quests in: * Scoria Ville Main Quest: Quests in: * Nova City Main Quest: Quests in: *